


Oblivio

by AnotherA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreambubbles, F/M, kill me, stop otp stop, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherA/pseuds/AnotherA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was there to pick you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivio

_  
_

__

You pounced. When you saw the looming figure of Gamzee over Equius in that darkened laboratory room, you knew you had to do something- you always told yourself to be ready. You had your claws on hand at any time to attack. You were a natural huntress. No one was ever as prepared to fight as you were. You spent your days on adventures that ended in grand feasts like it was no big deal. This wouldn’t be a problem. You would fend him off and then un-tie your moirail and then tend to him in another room and make sure he was okay. Surely, he was okay. He was smiling, of course!

But the rage-filled eyes that looked into yours a second after you jumped weren’t trained for a fight, they were looking to kill. 

You were lying on the floor, wanting to scream. But no sound could come out. Only the menacing gurgle of green blood in your throat, seeping out of your lips.

Everything burned. Your body, your heart, your mind.

Your heard the whoosh of a juggling club above your head.

And then, darkness.

\---

“HEY.”

What?

“HEY. GET UP.”

You tried to locate your eyes so you could open them.

“WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING ME? IS THIS SOME KIND OF ROLEPLAYING GAME? MEOW MEOW. GET THE FUCK UP. WE HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO.”

You giggle. There’s your mouth.

Slowly your eyes open. Oh, light. But it doesn’t burn. That’s something you’re not used to! It's kind of pleasant, actually. Above you is ... Karkat? But he looks different. He’s wearing some sort of cape and… pajamas. You giggle again. He frowns at you.

“WE HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE.”

You look around. Everything is white, with no real dimension. You draw your eyebrows together. You wonder how “somewhere” can exist.

“NEPETA.”

You look up at him again. He reaches his hand down towards you.

Why are you here? You wonder. Where is everybody?

“NEPETA.” He says again, louder. His face displays obvious worry. You suddenly know that you shouldn’t ask, that it wouldn't be okay to ask him where you were. The truth manifests itself in a small corner of your heart, nestled behind how _glad_ you are to see him! You grab Karkat's hand and he pulls you up. You blink for a second.

When you open your eyes again there are lots of teapots. Balanced on tops of rocks- tall as hives, small as pebbles. They are everywhere. WIth kittens and swans and pictures of you or Karkat on them, they are beautiful. 

There’s a path behind the two of you, made of dark, black rock. It stretches out a foggy, white distance. 

“Karkitty?” You finally speak. He winces.

“YEAH?” He looks straight ahead. 

Your memory of Equius and Gamzee and the lab and the clubs are hard to dig up, so you let them go. They fade into the dusty haze around you easily. You relax.

“Let’s go! This place looks _Purrrrfect!_ ” You curl close to his chest, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He sighs and leads the way. 

You decide you don’t need to know where you’re going. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow nepeta/karkat just keeps hurting my heart pay no mind?


End file.
